Vida y lágrimas
by aniber.estrada
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Shinji hubiera salvado a Asuka de los EVA Series y evitado el Tercer Impacto? Pequeño One-Shot, soy nuevo en esto de escribir fanfics de Evangelion.


**Hola que tal amigos. Soy nuevo en esto de fanfics de Evangelion, ya sé que dirán, otro fanfic de amor sin sentido... bueno sí. Lo gracioso es que sólo he hecho historias para pokémon y ToLoveRu siendo que lo gracioso es que en primero comencé con Pokémon llegando a pulir mi manera de escribir y después con la otra parecía que era un novato, tal parece que con cada nueva serie soy un asco, bueno dejando de lado esto, espero que les guste.**

Vida y lágrimas.

* * *

Tristeza y desolación

(Asuka POV)

Miro por la ventana viendo los carros pasar uno tras otro. El día esta nublado, ¿quién diría que hoy no habría nada? Ni siquiera ese tonto se ha molestado en venir.

¿Acaso ese idiota se ha cansado de molestarme? – Dije con un poco de enojo.

Con eso decido salir de mi habitación para buscar al estúpido del segundo. ¿Cómo me puede hacer esto a mí? Se supone que debería de haber preparado ya el desayuno. Con suma pesadez decido ir a buscarlo, ¿por qué lo haría?

Mis ojos se abrieron y mis labios temblaron.

Shinji. – Apenas y pude pronunciar su nombre. Mis piernas no respondían y lo único que me limite a hacer es llorar. – Idiota. –

Frente a mi estaba Shinji tirado en el piso, estaba desmayado pero mi mente me decía otra cosa. Estaba en peligro. Corrí hacía él y noté que estaba sangrando, de su boca salía sangre. Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

No, no me dejes idiota. – Alcancé a decir mientras sentía como todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro. - ¡Shinji! –

Él no te dejará. – Expresó una voz desconocida para mí, pero familiar y a la vez cálida. – Tú eres lo más importante para él. –

¿Yo? Mis lágrimas bajaban hasta tocar el cuerpo de Shinji que comenzó a emitir una luz. No, él no podía irse. Me aferraré a él con toda mi alma, mi alma es de él.

Por ahora, descansa Asuka-chan. – De repente siento un cálido abrazo, como si una madre me estuviera abrazando y dándome aquel amor que tanto necesitaba.

Pero, ¿Shinji? – Pregunté mirando como el cuerpo de Shinji pasaba a ser LCL y de él salía… la Unidad 01. - ¿Por qué el EVA de Shinji? – Mi voz no era fuerte, era débil, como siempre lo he sido yo. Siempre he sido débil.

No eres débil cariño. – Aquella voz me calmaba, era tan tranquila. – Eres fuerte. – No era mamá...

¿Quién eres? – Le pregunté mientras veía como el EVA venía hacía mí.

Soy alguien que cuida de Shinji, soy quien le protegido con amor. – Veo como la unidad 01 me toma en sus manos haciendo que caiga de rodillas. - ¿Sabes por qué los EVAS de Shinji y tú se sincronizan? –

Veo a mi madre frente a mí sonriéndome para irse al EVA 01. Quería abrazarla, hablar con ella.

Por el amor que les tenemos a ustedes. – Giró mi cabeza para ver atrás mío a una bella mujer. Ella camina hacia mí, me quita las lágrimas que bajaban por mi rostro y me regala una sonrisa. – Sé feliz, cuida a mi Shinji. –

* * *

Asuka, despierta. – Decía una voz con preocupación.

La joven prodigio del EVA 02 comenzaba a abrir los ojos, sus ojos azules comenzaban a ver aquel techo que tantas veces ha visto. La chica se levantó de golpe mirando la habitación.

Me alegro que te encuentres mejor. – Comentó una voz más clara para ella. Era Misato. – Estuviste dormida varios días. –

Los ojos de aquella mujer estaban rojos, su mirada triste indicaba algo. El corazón de Asuka comenzó a acelerarse cada vez haciendo que la máquina a la que estaba conectada comenzará a salirse de control.

¡Asuka! – Gritó Misato preocupada.

¿Dónde está Shinji! – Fue todo lo que salió de ella mientras las lágrimas surgían de ella.

Misato bajo la mirada, comenzó a llorar frente a la segunda elegida. La niña, por más fuerte que fuera, se temía lo peor. Misato la abrazo, un cálido abrazo que mostraba un afecto por la chica, pero que además era informante de malas noticias.

Él te salvó, salvó a todos. – Expresó Misato mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica.

¿Misato? – Asuka se separa un poco de ella y la mira a los ojos. Misato jamás había visto a la alemana tan destrozada. - ¿Dónde está mi Shinji? –

* * *

(Asuka POV)

Shinji. – Mi voz apenas audible podía decir algo.

Mis lágrimas regresaban, salían de mis ojos los cuales veían al chico que alguna vez molesté y que daba todo por mí en un estado tan malo. ¿Yo era la culpable? Lo era, él se enfrentó a los EVAS series y me salvó, sacrifico todo de él para salvarme.

Todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, tenía un parche en su ojo derecho. Sabía que le dolía, él siempre era así.

Él está así desde que evitó el tercer impacto al sacrificar la Unidad 01. – Misato a mi lado lloraba, podía notar como no había dormido en días. – Él empezó a gritar, comenzó a enojarse consigo mismo. –

No podía evitar pensar que le sucedió. Yo sólo quería abrazarlo en ese momento, quería que despertará y me dijera lo hermosa que me veía en un traje de hospital. ¿Eso sólo pasa en los animes?

Acabo con las fuerzas de defensa, te encerró en el EVA después y canceló todo. – Yo siempre le decía baka, tonto en su idioma. Yo jamás hubiera hecho eso. – Negó todo, lo único que le importo fue salvarte. –

Veía mis lágrimas impactar en el suelo. Mis manos formaron un par de puños.

¿Por qué era un héroe?

¿Por qué me salvó?

¿Por qué le import0 tanto?

Porque te quiero Asuka. – Aquella voz estremeció mi cuerpo. Mi mirada se centró en el chico frente a mí. - ¿No te lo había dicho? – Expresó en voz poco audible, pero suficiente para mí.

Misato a lado mío veía a Shinji que lentamente abría los ojos.

Asuka… - Me dijo ella, pero no la escuché solo me aventé a abrazar a Shinji y llorar todo lo que podía sobre él.

Idiota, estúpido, no vuelvas a salvarme nunca en tu vida sino te mato. – Fue lo que dije, aunque creo que fue mucho más ya que llamé la atención del hospital. Misato cayó de rodillas llorando mientras yo me aferraba a Shinji, mi Shinji con toda el alma. – No me dejes sola. –

Sabía que le dolía, pero él me abrazó como pudo. Soy tan egoísta.

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue mi primer fanfic de Evangelion aunque sé que es un asco. Espero que les haya gustado. En las próximas entregas, trataré de crear situaciones más tensas y tristes con las que pueda jugar con los personajes, más que nada por el amor que sienten tanto Asuka y Shinji. Ellos dos deben de herirse para darse cuanta que en el fondo se aman.**


End file.
